Downhole constructions including oil and natural gas wells, CO2 sequestration boreholes, etc. often utilize borehole components or tools that, due to their function, are only required to have limited service lives that are considerably less than the service life of the well. After a component or tool service function is complete, it must be removed or disposed of in order to recover the original size of the fluid pathway for uses such as hydrocarbon production and CO2 sequestration. Disposal of components or tools can be accomplished by milling or drilling the component or by tripping the tool out of the borehole. Each of these is generally time consuming and expensive. The industry would be receptive to new materials, and methods that remove a component or tool from a borehole without such milling and drilling operations.